Rebecca
by Moonchild66
Summary: Your love life can get complicated when you live on a rift in time and space. Still needs a bit of work but please read and review, so I know if I am not right track.
1. Chapter 1

**Oddly I thought of the basic idea for this story before 'Adrift' was ever shown, so I have mixed ideas from that into my orginal idea. **

**I will try and finish it as soon as I can **

**I own nothing of Torchwood**

**Please read and review, ta x**

**Alot of changes since last update, plus more of the story.  
**

The two young women leaned on the barrier and looked out over the bay; the grey winter day had become a dark night, although it was only five in the afternoon. The reflected lights of mermaid quay and the St David's hotel shimmered on the still, cold water.

'We should head back to the hotel: it's getting really cold out here.' Emily drew up the collar of her coat and after stuffing her camera into her bag, pulled on her gloves.

'Good plan,' smiled her companion, 'there's wine at the hotel!'

A few moments later, as they walked along the footpath that circled the bay, Rebecca started rummaging in her bag and coat pockets.

'What's up?' Emily asked, looking over at her friend.

'Can't find my gloves, I think I must have left them on the bench. When I took my cigarettes out. You keep going. I'll run back and get them. Won't be a sec.'

'Okay'

Holding tightly onto her bag she turned and ran back the way they had some.

Jack stretched as he stood. His desk was covered in old papers, open books, and an empty coffee mug. Picking it up he walked out onto the gantry that overlooked the rest of the Hub; he was about to shout at Ianto for more coffee, but he stopped and just looked. He felt so much pride in the two people he was looking down upon - Gwen was chattering on her mobile while she tapped at her keyboard and Ianto was working silently at his computer terminal. "Ianto must be really busy," Jack thought. "He doesn't normally let my coffee run dry," He smiled to himself and walked down the stairs.

As Jack approached Gwen turned and said, 'I think we've got another one Jack'

'Another what?' He asked.

'Rift disappearance. Andy passed on a missing person file thought we might be able to help.'

'But Gwen, you know we can't- and even if they do come back….' His voice tailed off.

Gwen's face was full of sadness, 'I know,' she said, 'but if we can confirm that it was a rift spike that took her then at least we'll know someone else has not done something to her, you know?' Her eyes seemed to plead with Jack.

'Well check it out and if it was the rift, we'll add her to the file.' Jack voice was soft, but still stern.

Ianto had walked over to Jack and Gwen. 'When was it Gwen, I'll check the rift records.'

Jack made the slightest of moments as Ianto stood next to him; their hands brushed one another's ever so slightly, but neither one of them looked at the other.

Ianto had a rule, although he had not mentioned it to Jack, that work and pleasure should be kept separate, it wasn't as if Gwen didn't know what was going on but now it was just the three of them Ianto preferred that his shagging the boss did not make her feel uncomfortable, even though it was always Ianto that felt most uncomfortable about it.

'Night before last, five fifteen PM, down by the Norwegian church'

'So why does Cardiff's finest think that we should look into this one?' Jack asked as Gwen continued to read through the police file on her screen.

'She's a tourist - left her friend for less than a minute, and what CCTV there is shows no-one else in the area. And then there's this….' Gwen brought up the grainy black and white CCTV image. 'You can't see her but look at the left of the image.' There on the edge of the picture was a flash of light.

'Ahh, umm' Ianto commented

'So what do the rift records say?' Gwen turned and smiled at Ianto who was still standing slightly too close to Jack.

'Yeah, sorry,' he turned to Jack and smirked. 'That's me told off.' He went back to his own workstation.

'Rebecca Archer, 28,' Gwen read from the screen. 'Single, and from what her friend said she was outgoing, successful in her career, no signs of depression, bank records all in order, no money worries. Just came away for a few days with her best friend, went to the castle, did some shopping in the sales…' She brought up a picture, 'This was taken about three hours before she disappeared.' The picture showed a women smiling as she stood next to a statue in the castle grounds, her blond hair flowing from the black beanie that she was pulling down over her ears.

'She looks really familiar' Jack said, peering at the picture with a puzzled look on his face.

'Well, according to the police interviews she has never been to Cardiff before.' Gwen continued to scan the police interviews.

'Umm maybe it just spatial genetic multiplicity. Has she got Welsh ansestors?' Jack asked.

'What?' Gwen asked abrutly

'Never mind: She just looks really familiar. What did you say her name was?'

Ianto interupted. 'While the scan's running, anyone want coffee?' He strolled up to Jack, coffee pot in hand.

'O yes please Ianto,' Gwen smiled. 'Her name is Rebecca Archer.'

'Rebecca.' Jack muttered. 'Coffee,' he mumbled.

CRASH!

Jack's coffee mug hit the stone floor of the hub and shattered into a hundred pieces.

Both Gwen and Ianto turned to look at Jack, who was staring at the picture on the screen.

'What is it?' Gwen asked. There was no reply. 'Jack?' she asked, her voice now louder and more demanding.

Ianto was next to Jack again and he too looked at the picture. He turned to Jack, and repeated Gwen's plea, 'What it is?'

'I know her,' he said quietly. 'Mermaid Quay' he mumbled

'Maybe you saw her other day while she was here in Cardiff? Or …. ' Gwen tailed off.

'No, not recently.'

'But the police interviewed her friend - first time she had been to Cardiff. Are you sure it was her - sure it was here?' Gwen's voice betrayed her confusion at Jack's reaction.

'Yes I am sure,' Jack was almost shouting now. 'Not recently, and it was in Cardiff.'

Ianto was silent. Who was this woman that had made Jack react in such a way? All colour had left his face and he was staring at the computer screen, hand still hanging at his side where the coffee mug had fallen.

After a silence which seemed like it would never end Jack raised his hands, rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. 'It was Cardiff, and I _knew_ her,' he turned to Ianto. 'But it was in 1893.'

'What?' Gwen cut in, then turned back to her computer and after scanning through the police again report and ran searches in the Torchwood database. Ianto just stood and again brushed the back of Jack's hand, but he could not find any words say.

'Maybe you are mistaken, maybe it is not her - an ancestor maybe… that spatial genetic thingy….' more reports appeared on Gwen's screen. 'Okay, there is nothing to suggest this woman was anything other than a normal woman, born Hertfordshire, August 20th….' Jack cut her off.

'She is, completely normal; I just know where the rift took her, when it took her.' Gwen turned on her heels to face Jack again. His voice was quiet and slow,

'It is definitely her, I met her, here in Cardiff, she was working in a….boarding house, but I knew then that there was something odd about her - she was intelligent, well educated, odd that she was there. She looked after the other girls and there was a air about her, she didn't belong there. I had totally forgotten her, all those little things she said, they make sense now. She was trying to tell me all along, and I was too dumb, too self absorbed to listen.'

Ianto finally broke his silence, he squeezed Jack's hand. 'Even if you had known that she fell through the rift, there was nothing you could have done - you were trapped there too.' He tried to comfort Jack who looked distraught.

Jack pulled away from Ianto. 'You don't get it! I didn't she had fallen - if I had just listened to her, realised what she was saying to me, I would have known.' Jack's voice softened, 'She must have realised that I was not supposed to be there either. What she said was subtle, she was probably scared of being sent to the asylum, but she asked for help and I never gave her a second thought - I was too busy drowning my sorrows in Gin and debauchery.' He pushed gently past Gwen to get the computer.

'But Ianto's right - even if you had realised,' Gwen protested, 'There is nothing you could have done.'

Jack ignored the words of his team and tapped away at the keyboard. Screens flashed up, scans of old records, Jack stopped tapping and signed heavily. 'Oh God.'

'What?' Ianto asked, worry in his voice.

Jack read from an old news paper report. 'Rebecca Archer, died December 1895, murdered when a fight broke out in the establishment where she was employed. Women at the house said that she put herself in the path of the man as he attacked a younger girl, and was fatally stabbed.'

Ianto gently placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. But was shrugged off.

'I didn't know. I didn't want to know. I was too caught up in my own problems. She was different and I liked her. Just thought she was a Moby Dick fan. But the next new thing came along and I moved on, and never went back.'

Ianto's workstation bleeped as it finished it search: he looked over at the screen, 'Rift spike 17:14 the night before last, four meters south east of the Norwegian church.' He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. 'Sorry Jack I think that is conformation. Moby Dick what?'

'Starbucks - she mentioned Starbucks a few times and I thought she'd just read Moby Dick but it was the coffee. She was trying to tell me about the coffee.' Jack moved his arm across his body and placing it on top of Ianto's hand, gave it a friendly tap. 'Add her to the file Gwen, not sure what you can tell PC Davidson but he is not going to find her. Then get out of here,' he smiled 'it's getting late and tonight is Rhys's turn to cook - you don't want to miss that! ' Still beaming, he turned and walked slowly back to his office.

Ianto was on his knees clearing up the broken coffee mug as Gwen turned her monitor off and pulled on her coat. 'Don't stay too late Yan.' She gave him a knowing smile as he looked up to her. 'Get out a bit - change of scenery!'

'Yeah okay,' his voice was a bit distant but he made an attempt to smile.

Several hours had passed. Jack had not left his office and Ianto had not found a reason to go up there. He had filed everything he could find, stripped and cleaned the coffee machine, then run out things to do, so he pulled his coat on, and hunted on his desk for the keys to his flat. It had been a few days since he had been back there. He turned off the main lights and headed for the door.

'Yan, you off?' Jack was standing in his office doorway.

'Yes Sir,' replied Ianto without really thinking, and without looking up. 'Unless there is anything you need?'

'Hmm, we're back to Sir again are we?'

'Sorry, Jack, I just thought you wanted to be alone - thought I would go home, leave you too it.' Ianto tried to hide the hurt he had felt at Jack's earlier rejection.

Jack made his way down the stairs and walked right up to Ianto without saying a word; he reached out and gently caressed Ianto's face. 'Yan….' He paused. 'Have you eaten? I think I owe you dinner, unless you have anything else planned?' He grinned at the tall slim man in front of him. 'It is 2009 and I need to live in 2009, don't I.

'Yes, Jack,' Ianto smiled back, 'and yes you do owe me dinner - a very expensive one.' He leaned in and kissed his boss.

Jack ran up the stairs and into his office, seconds later he was back out on the stairs pulling on his coat, he stopped, 'Ianto' he shouted

'Yes Jack?'

'Sorry, for earlier.'

'Wow,' commented Ianto.

'What is the Wow for?' Jack asked as he joined Ianto at the door.

'Jack Harkness apologising.' He grinned, and hopped through the doorway.

'Think you might have to pay for that later, Mr Jones,' Jack quipped as he followed Ianto through the door, smacking him gently on the bum.

Ianto awoke in the darkness of Jack's room; he couldn't see anything but he could hear footsteps above him; The glowing red numbers of the digital clock read 4:17am. He sighed and laid back onto the bed but after a few seconds he sat up again, mumbled under his breath and pushed the sheets back.

Jack was sitting at a computer in the main area of the hub. Ianto could see pictures of Rebecca Archer and old news reports on the screen. Jack turned and looked over his shoulder, 'Interesting attire for a day at the office? Not sure I would be able to concentrate!'

Ianto looked down at the half buttoned shirt and tight fitting boxers. 'Maybe I should keep something more than spare suits here?'

'I dunno,' Jack pushed back his chair, stood up and walked over to Ianto, slipping his hands under the shirt and around Ianto's waist. 'I think this could be the new Torchwood uniform…always liked a good uniform.'

'Yes,' responded Ianto, hands pushing gently on Jacks chest, 'we all know about your interest in uniforms, but I don't think Gwen would go for it!'

'Ummm,' Jack thought for a moment, 'you are probably right. What time is it anyway?'

'About 4:25.'

'Then Ianto Jones, I have two questions for you,' Jack again had his hands around the Welshman's body. 'One: what are you doing up? And two: why are you the only person that can work the darn coffee machine?'

Ianto pressed himself against Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist. 'Well, I am up because you left me cold and alone downstairs and, I am the only person that can use the coffee machine, so I will always need me.'

'Well in that case, you better get that arse of yours over there and make the coffee, and then I'd better warm you up!' Jack's cheekiest smile spread across his face.

Ianto stood half naked at the coffee machine. 'So, did you find anything?'

Jack looked over, his eyes tinged with sadness, 'Nothing that can help get her back but I am mapping all records I can find, so if we find way….we will know where she is.'

'Here.' Ianto put a steaming cup of coffee on the workstation, and kissed Jack on the head. 'Do you need anything else?'

'No' he replied 'got everything I want right here' He grabbed Ianto and pulled him to him.

Several hours later Jack and Ianto were in Jack's office, Ianto still wearing only his shirt and boxers. He was marking up a file and putting papers into the wall safe. While Jack sat with his shirt sleeves rolled up, flicking through old photos. Down below the noise of the heavy door rolling back shattered the silence, 'Gwen!' Ianto said with some terror, as he looked down at himself and ducked further into the office.

Jack laughed, 'I'll take her to the conference room - she has some research she has been going on about showing me all week.' He headed to the door, but then turned and quietly added, 'But if you have to wear clothes I like the dark grey suit.'

Fifteen minutes later Ianto entered the conference room, he looking like he had just walked out of Gieves and Hawkes in an immaculately pressed white shirt, stripped silk tie, dark grey three piece suit, not a hair out of place. 'Sorry Gwen, I was in the archive. If I'd known you were here I would have brought this up sooner.' He placed a tray of three cups with coffee on the table and passed cups to Jack and Gwen. 'No problem.' Gwen said with a smile, 'I have not been here long - I was just showing Jack what we have on this collector we have been tracking.' She turned towards the screen and tapped at the keyboard to bring up another image. Ianto pulled a chair out but noticed that as he sat Jack looked him up and down and gave him the smallest of smiles.

The day was uneventful and passed slowly, it was around four o'clock when Rhys dropped in. 'Babes, I got off work early, thought I'd come by and see if you were allowed out early for once.'

Gwen had just started to protest when Jack popped his head out of his office door. 'Hi Rhys, good to see you, could you please take your wife home?'

'Jack,' Gwen protested again, 'I can't just go, what if..'

'Gwen. Nothing has happened all day and if there is anything that we need you for, I am sure we can call you.'

'Yeah, Jack always calls you. Especially in the middle of the night!' Rhys chipped in with a hint of both resentment and humour.

'Okay, okay. I give in. I will go home.' Gwen smiled at Rhys, grabbed her coat and bag. 'Ianto..'

'Don't worry Gwen, I'll finish up. Have a good evening.'

'Thanks Yan, I owe you one.'

'I know.' Ianto said quietly with a soft smile.

Rhys looked up to the gantry, 'Thanks Jack.'

Jack just leaned on the door frame, and nodded.

Once Gwen and Rhys had left, Ianto looked up to Jack's office; he was still standing in the doorway but now he was looking down at Ianto, a smile spreading across his face as he noticed the Welshman looking back, but with sadness still filling his eyes.

'What did she mean to you Jack? Did you love her? Is that why you are so….'

'Jesus Christ Yan, don't start! What happened then, it is so different, …. I am so different. For fucks sake this is not about how I feel about you.' Jack turned and stormed back into his office.

Ianto took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs to Jack's office, he stood at the door and watched as Jack pulled a bottle of brandy from the cupboard, poured a glass and drank deeply.

'That not what I mean, Jack.' Ianto's voice matched Jack's anger with an intensity of his own, 'I am just so bloody worried about you. You are taking this so badly, I've never seen you like this. Even when Tosh and Owen….you are shutting me, us, out even more than normal. What was she to you?'

Jack sank back in his chair, poured another glass of brandy, and handed it to Ianto with an apologetic smile. 'I didn't love her, I used her, and that's the bloody problem - she was not a 19th century girl, she was unlike the other girls who would give you a good time for a few drinks, she was a challenge. Strong and self assured - most men stirred clear of her because of that and she stirred clear of them, she must have known that she was not the demure submissive they wanted but once I got her to relax a bit, she was a flirt and a tease, not something that was normal then. But I liked her, and she became a mission for me then. Late nights drunken in her rooms she must have realised I was not normal either - the way we spoke, the things we did…' Jack raised an eyebrow, as Ianto managed a knowing smile, 'in comparison she was avant guard, but at the time I never noticed how different she was, how out of place…. she knew, she realised I didn't belong, but I was too self-centred and when she tried to talk to me, tried to make me see, I thought she was being……'

'Clingy,' Ianto interrupted with a cynical smile

'Yes, I left; I left her there in that world alone. A hundred and twenty years on my hindsight is 20/20.'

Ianto took hold of Jack's hand and pulled him from the chair. Still holding onto Jack, he picked up the bottle of brandy and led Jack down into the depths of the Hub.

It was Saturday, Jack and Ianto had spent the day alone in the Hub, Ianto insisting that he would not give in to Jack's advances until Jack had completed the paperwork that had piled up on his desk. Ianto's plan hadn't worked that well, but at least by mid afternoon Jack's desk had less on it, and it had kept his mind off Rebecca. Ianto smiled at his immortal lover. 'I was thinking of going to that new cake shop - get something to go with afternoon coffee. You want anything?'

'Umm, cream cakes, that sounds like an amazing idea Mr Jones!' A dirty grin spread across Jack's face.

'Do you have to turn everything into sex?'

'When it involves you? Yeah!'

A faint flush spread across Ianto's cheeks, but he shook his head, wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled on his coat.

'I won't be long.'

As soon as he was out of the hub Ianto pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and dialled.

'Hi, it's Yan…..Yeah I am ok….' He threw a surreptitious glance over his shoulder, 'I need a favour….It's Jack.'

'Can you give me the phone number?' He listened attentively to the voice on the end of the line. 'Yeah I know it is a long shot but I have to try. Thanks you are an angel. Make sure you come and see us next time you are in the country - I think Gwen misses having another girl around sometimes.'

Ianto continued his rather slow walk to the shops above Mermaid Quay; he held his phone tightly in his hand. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to bring the person that could take Jack away from him to Cardiff? Would he come, would he help? He found himself leaning against the bronze statue that looked out over the bay, the coldness of the metal seeping through his clothes and chilling his body.

Ianto entered the Hub; once the noise of the door stopped he was greeted with silence. He looked up toward Jack's office, it was in darkness and Jack was nowhere to be seen. Then, as he scanned the rest of the hub, he saw the door down to the archive was open. No one but him ever went down there; a feeling of terror gripped him, although he was not really sure why. He dropped the bag of carefully wrapped cakes on the floor and ran across the hub and through the door.

'Jack,' he called out as he ran down the narrow dark corridor. 'Jack?' There was no answer. As Ianto entered the archive room he could hardly see in the half light that glowed faintly from the single filament bulb. The room was filled floor to ceiling with shelves, every one of them stacked high with brown and white boxes each meticulously labelled and catalogued. He knew exactly where Jack would have gone.

He came to an abrupt stop at the end of the row of shelves, and there he slumped on the floor surrounded by open boxes, files and papers was Jack Harkness. Despite the gloom Ianto could just see the redness of the captain's eyes and the glistening tears on his cheeks. 'Jack' he said softly, but Jack did not look up, photos fell from his fingers and tumbled to the floor, his eyes staring into space.

'Jack?' Ianto knelt beside his lover, 'You can't keep doing this to yourself - you couldn't have done anything to save her, you weren't to know.' He pulled Jack's head to his chest and softly stroked his hair.

Jack finally looked up at Ianto. 'I know,' he sighed, 'but it is just another one, another person dead. I should have listened to her.'

Ianto thought for a moment about pointing out that it made no difference whether Jack had met her or not - if she had been a native to the 1890's she would still be dead, and besides, he could not stop the rift. Then he thought better of it and simply put his arms around him, 'come on, time for that cake and coffee I promised you.' Jack looked at Ianto, and then looked around at the tipped up boxes and piles of papers. 'Don't worry Jack,' he smiled, 'I will sort this out later.' Jack conceded and after standing slowly, allowed Ianto to lead him out of the archive.

Several days had passed, Jack and Gwen were in the detention area interrogating the collector that they had picked up, and Ianto was in the conference room cataloguing the artefacts that they had confiscated from his house.

Ianto had concluded that most of the pieces they had found were just junk, but they had found a few things that warranted further investigation and these he had placed on the far end long table, while all the others were bagged and boxed. He would normally have liked to have been in interrogation with Jack, but Jack had asked Gwen to join him and Ianto got the impression it was so that Gwen did not feel excluded. She had made several _couple_ comments over the past few weeks which seemed to annoy Jack, and so he kept finding reason why he needed Gwen or both Gwen and Ianto to do tasks.

Despite this slight rejection he had been pleased that Gwen had pushed Jack to go ahead with the raid on the collector's house, it may have not turned up any major finds but it had taken Jack's mind off of Rebecca. For most of time since Ianto had found him in the archive Jack had been back to his usual ostentatious, charming and captivating self, although Ianto knew that every night he had left his bed and returned the searching victorian photos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was considering what the shinny metallic pebble in his hand might be, when his pocket vibrated, and tinny music drifted out of his suit, he placed the pebble back into its box and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and looked at the glowing screen, Unknown number.

'Hello' Ianto answered nervously

''ello, Mr Jones, I got your message.'

'Oh, right, Yeah' Ianto tried to talked, although shock was preventing him from forming proper sentences.

'Just thought I would let you know that your rift monitors might go nuts in a bit, but don't worry it is just me.' The line went dead.

Ianto stood very still of a few seconds then, he tore out of the conference room, took the stairs three at a time, the steel steeps echoing loudly as he feet hit them. Papers flew from Gwen's work station as he skidded past it, as he reached his own computed he tapped furiously at the keys; a message appeared on the screen, "Rift alarm, audio off"

'Ianto!' Jack voice boomed from the interrogation room, 'What's all the noise? You having a fight up there?'

'Umm, err no,' Ianto call back, 'Just me, just a bit over enthusiastic on the stairs, sorry'

Jack appeared in the door way, and grinned, 'No need to apologise,' he moved in close to Ianto, 'I was just worried about you, never know what some of those artefacts could be.' He stroked Ianto's face.

'Everything Okay?' Gwen called as she too came up through the doorway.

Jack quickly pulled away from Ianto, 'Yeah, all fine here, I think Ianto was just dancing'

Ianto turned to look at the CCTV image of Roald Dahl Plass, rain glistened on the pale stone and coloured lights had started to gently glow as the last remnants of sun light were hidden behind cloud, but there was nothing else.

Ianto's stomach turned in knots, what had he done, why had he not just left it alone, Jack would have got over it, or at least learnt to live with it, this could make it worse, what if he still could not save her. He must have drifted off slightly as the next thing he knew Jack was tapping him on the shoulder, 'Yan, you okay?'

'Yeah, sorry, daydreaming'

'About anything nice?' Jack beamed at the young man.

'Well' Ianto smiled back, 'That is for me to know and…..' The unearthly sound filled the hub, Ianto looked down at his monitor and saw what he had been waiting for, by the time he looked up Jack was already on the stone and activating the lift, Ianto's heart ached as he watched Jack ascend.

'Yan' called Gwen as she ran to the door, 'you coming? Not letting Jack go without us again.'

'Coming' Ianto replied, but he did not move. I looked again at the monitor saw Jack hugging the tall handsome Timelord has he stepped out of the blue box, a few moments later Gwen had joined them, and there was much hugging, grinning and back slapping, after a minute or two Jack motioned the Doctor and Gwen towards the invisible lift, and the three of them huddled together on the wet paving stone, and high above him Ianto heard the lift clunk into action.

As the lift descended into the hub Jack's voice could be heard as he recounted stories to Gwen about comical incidences with the Doctor, and occasional protests or corrections from the Timelord.

'Where's Ianto.' Jack commented as the lift came to stop, 'Yan?' he shouted

'I thought you were going to stand out in the rain all evening Sir.' Ianto stepped out of the kitchen area of the Hub, tray of coffee and biscuits in one hand, several small towels over the other, and looking perfectly composed. Jack smiled and took the towels from Ianto and handed the out and as the three dried them selves off they headed up to the conference room. The Doctor looked at Ianto quizzically, Ianto stuck out his free hand, 'An honour to finally meet you sir, what has Cardiff done to deserve this?' He made the slightest of movements of his head as he spoke.

The Doctor winked, 'Oh just a quick refuelling stop, but it is a real honour to meet you too Ianto Jones, heard a lot about you from the Captain, you better be careful you might make an honest men out of him.'

'Hey, don't give him any ideas.' Jack shouted back as be entered the conference room.

The four sat around recounting adventures and making small talk as they drunk their coffee, after a while talk turned to food Jack suggested they all go out for dinner, 'Gwen why don't you call Rhys, he might as well know everything.' Gwen smiled and left the room as she pulled out her phone. Rhys had become happier about socialising with Torchwood since realising that Jack and Ianto were an item, in fact he was much happier now that he could convince himself that his wife worked alone for hours on end with two gays, and was therefore in one respect at least "safe".

'Could you give us a few minutes I need to talk to Jack.' The Doctor smiled as he looked at Ianto, he nodded and followed Gwen out. Ianto leant on the rails and looked out over the hub, Gwen was trying to convince Rhys that he could get ready and come and meet them and that he wouldn't be left out from all the talk of aliens, finally he seemed to agree and Gwen, putting her phone away, went to go back into the conference room, Ianto stopped her,

'Give them a minute.' despite trying to smile his voice was tinged with sadness.

'What is it, Ianto, what do you know?'

'Come on Gwen, lets wait down stairs, things to do while we wait for Rhys.'

'Ianto, what is going on?' Ianto said nothing.

Gwen continued to press Ianto, but still he said nothing, he sorted papers and photographed artefacts all with a rather solemn expression. But after a while the awkward silence that surrounded Ianto and Gwen was interrupted by raised voices from the conference room, but they could not make out any words until Jack opened the door.

'I know when we can do it; I know when it will not disturb your dam time line!' His voiced boomed as he stormed across into is office, but he stopped as reached the door, and with so much anger and pain in his voice he turned and looked straight at Ianto, 'Talk to YOU later.'

'Jack!' Ianto cried out after him, but he turned his back and closed the office door behind him.

Gwen looked at Ianto; Ianto just looked at the floor.

The Doctor strolled out of the conference room and across to Gwen and Ianto, 'Sorry Ianto, I can't help, she was there too long.'

'Please,' Ianto looked up 'Hear Jack out, I know between you, you can find a way, please just here him out.'

'Okay, okay, I will hear him out, but I am not promising anything, can't just go changing history all willy nilly.' The Doctor bounced up the stairs and closed the door to Jack office behind him.

Ianto stood facing his computer, he didn't move, he could feel Gwen's eyes burning into the back of his head, neither of them willing to break the silence. Eventually it was Gwen who broke, 'You called the Doctor here! How?'

Ianto didn't move his eyes from his computer, 'Martha, I called Martha.'

'And you thought his was a good idea?' Anger filled Gwen's voice, 'he will leave us again, he will go away with him, and who is to say that he will come back this time!'

Still Ianto did not turn around to face Gwen, 'I had to try, this thing with Rebecca is killing him, you might not see it, but I do, I see it in his eyes.' Ianto's voice began to break has he tried to hold in the emotion, 'I see it everyday, I had to try something, and he came back before, he will not leave us.'

'Of course I see it, but I am glad you are so optimistic, but the Doctor said that he can't help, don't you think that will just make Jack worse!' Gwen stalked off the other side of the Hub.

Almost an hour had passed, Gwen and Ianto had not spoken again, and there had no movement from Jack's office. Ianto had wanted to look up and see if he could see anything through the windows but he had been scared of what he might observe, or would Jack be more angered if he saw Ianto looking up at them.

Ianto had just about decided that if he made coffee he would find an excuse to talk to Gwen and go up to the stairs to Jack, when Jack stepped out from his office, he lent on the door frame and looked down at Gwen, then across to Ianto, who turned to face him, Jack's expression was blank, he showed no emotion, but Ianto was terrified by it - Jack starring down at him.

The Doctor joined Jack at the door, and whispered something in his ear. Captain Harkness walked slowly down the stairs he shoot a look over to Gwen and she remained where she stood, he walked slowly to Ianto he wanted to say something, defend his actions but he failed to find any words. Jack approached; his face was thunder now, he stood toe to toe with the younger man, moved his hand back. Ianto was scared, his whole body was rigid; he was expecting to feel Jack's fist hit his jaw, he had felt it before and braced himself, he must have closed his eyes, as the next thing he felt was jack's hand gently on his face, almost every muscle in his body relaxed, the rest of the hub and the presence of Gwen and the Doctor vanished as Jacks lips caressed his, then the slow, almost timeless movement of his lips around Ianto's neck as Jack's strong arms pulled him into an embrace.

'Thank you Ianto.' Jack whispered 'we found a way to get her back.'

'We Might have found a way,' the Doctor interrupted 'No guarantees Jack.'

Jack and Ianto were still in a tight embrace, and Jack again whispered 'Time lords seem to have amazing hearing Yan, it can be a right pain sometimes.' Ianto suddenly became aware of the world again and released Jack, so he could turn to the face the Doctor, 'I know, I know, but it will work.' He paused as the Doctor raised his eyebrow, 'You have given me a chance to help her.' turning back to Ianto 'You have given her a chance.'

'So when are you leaving' Gwen's voice was tinged with irritation, Jack let go of Ianto and walked to Gwen, who was looking almost tearful, 'It is going to be okay, I will not be gone for long, I thought you would be happy to get rid of me for a few days, and I will be back. I am not planning on going away for any length of time.' His voice became softer, and he moved in closer, 'This is my home and I will always come back to my family.' He smiled, and Gwen responded, she very close to falling into his arms when her phone inside her jacket rang.

'Alright Babe, you gonna let me in?' Gwen smiled as Rhys' voice sprang from her phone.

'Hi, Yeah we just coming up' She closed her phone and looking straight at Jack, 'Well you said dinner, and I not like a few hours is going to make difference to the 1890's'

'The lady has a point,' smiled the Doctor, he took Gwen's arm and lead her to the door, 'So what does your husband do while you are saving the world?'

'Haulage'

'Really, Haulage, excellent, does he have any trucks in yellow?'

When Gwen arrived at the Hub the next morning she found the Doctor sitting on the sofa reading through Torchwood files.

'Good Morning' Said Gwen

'Good morning, Gwen,' He said looking up, 'You have done good work here.'

'Thanks, we try to do what we can. Where are Jack and Ianto?' Gwen looked around the Hub realising there were no where to be seen.

'Downstairs I think, Ianto was trying to get Jack to wear something more appropriate to the 1890's, RAF uniform not really going to work.' The Doctor's face filled with a cheeky grin.

'Okay…' Gwen laughed

Minutes later giggles rose up from the entrance to Jack quarters as both Jack and Ianto entered the main part of the hub.

'Can't believe you used to wear this stuff,' Ianto said as he grabbed Jack's hand pulled him back to him and fixed his collar.

'I didn't wear this stuff!' Jack protested, as his hands fell around the Welshman's hips.

'Oh, good morning Gwen,' Ianto let go of Jack and suddenly became _professional_. 'Coffee?' he asked as his face turned the slightest shade of pink.

'I would love one please Ianto.' Gwen said trying not to laugh as Ianto's embarrassment. 'You look lovely Jack.' Again trying not to laugh, at the high stiff collar, tie, wool waist coat and jacket. 'Although you look like you have been raiding Ianto's ancestor's wardrobe.'

'I told you! It doesn't suit me..' Jack sarcastically glaring at his dresser, 'I am more smart-casual.'

'Well I am sorry Jack,' Ianto injected in fake, slightly camp anger, 'there is limit to the authentic Victorian outfits, even I can get hold of, on a Thursday night in Cardiff, with no notice!'

'I am sure it will be fine.' The Doctor smiled, 'as long as you are not palpable …..well as long as you blend…...never mind, it will be fine.'

Jack ignoring the Doctor turned to Gwen and Ianto, 'I need you two to come up with a story for the press and the family, need to explain where she has been, and sort something out with police.'

'Of course,' responded Gwen, 'abduction maybe, something she wouldn't want to talk about, We'll sort out an abductor….' Gwen muttered the last few words, as she ran ideas through her mind on how to explain a women missing without a trace for over a month.

'Oh, and Gwen'

'Yes Jack'

'We might have an issue with her not looking quite the same!'

'What?' Gwen looked confused

'If we are successful' The Doctor interjected, 'More than a month would have passed for her. Only safe way of going it.'

'I will put things in place sir.' Ianto chipped in.

'Then Jack, I think we are set.'

Jack nodded, 'Gwen why don't you take the Doctor up on the lift, I will be right up.' Gwen nodded and both her and Doctor smirked as the lift ascended to the surface.

The Doctor leaned to Gwen, 'I can show you the Tardis if you like?'

High above them the invisible lift locked in place leaving Jack and Ianto alone in the Hub, Jack moved towards Ianto and smiled softly 'I wanted to say good bye, Yan. Properly, I know how uncomfortable to find it, in front of Gwen.'

Ianto tried to protest, 'It is not that, I just….' Jack cut him off by pressing his index finger to Ianto's lips.

'Shhhhh, don't start getting all talkative now.'

When Jack finally let Ianto up for air, Ianto spoke again, 'I thought we said goodbye this morning anyway.'

'That was just good morning.' Jack beamed, 'and are you complaining Mr Jones.'

'No, not at all Captain Harkness, I just wanted to make sure it was a see you in a while bye, not a Goodbye.' Ianto smiled as he said this.

'I came back last time back because of you; I will always come home to you,' Jack's face was very serious as he caressed Ianto's face. Then he beamed 'Are you going to miss me?'

'Yeah'

'No, hanging round in bars with sexy men while I am gone.' Jack commented as they walked towards the lift.

Ianto pulled his hand away from Jack's, 'Not bloody funny Jack!'

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's hand, 'Hey, not suppose to be funny. You, Ianto are very hot, and I don't want anyone else thinking……' he stopped unable to finish the sentence.

Ianto stomach clenched as he realised what Jack was unable to say, 'Well in that case,' he managed to smile 'I will not leave the Hub, unless I am accompanied by Gwen.'

'Good.' Jack smiled back and again pulled the young man into a passionate kiss, and kept him there until the lift reached the surface.

Roald Dahl plass was still in darkness, the cold morning sun only beginning to glint over the docks. The Tardis stood incongruous next to the water tower; although none of the people who had walked past had noticed how out of place it looked, The Doctor was already inside showing Gwen the control room of the Tardis when Jack open the door and showed Ianto in. There was much amazement and interest from Ianto and Gwen, then hugging and good luck wishing, then as Gwen and Ianto stood, arms linked on the damp stone the unearthly sound again filled the air and the Tardis dematerialised.

The Doctor opened the door the of the Tardis and stepped out on the dirty lime stone paving of a narrow back street, Jack followed him out and breathed in deeply, coal smoke and factory fumes filled the air, 'Now that is a smell I remember, and I am not sure that's a good thing.' As they walked down the street the noise of steam engines, heavy machinery and manual labour grew louder, 'Well at least that means we are roughly in the right time and place.' Jack pointed the burnt out building that stood as shell at the waters edge.'

'What?' Asked the Doctor.

'Well you have managed to land us some time between the dock building _accidentally_ burning down in 1892 and the new one being built in 1897.' Jack grinned.

'So you think I couldn't have got us any nearer than a five year period.' the Doctor snapped sarcastically.

'Well….' Jack smirked, and he ran across the main street to a newspaper seller.

'Money or charm?' the Doctor asked as Jack walked back to him reading the front page of the paper.

'Ianto' Jack replied as he help out a hand full of Victorian coins. 'With what we have we should have a good few days.' Jack smiled and pointed to the date on the top on the paper, _June 5th 1895_, 'We have two days until she is killed.'

'See, Lord of Time.' The Doctor struck a dramatic pose.

'I never doubted you.' he beamed, 'come on; let's find the boarding house, this is going to take some explaining.'

Jack led the Doctor through the busy streets, and although the streets of Cardiff dock had changed almost beyond recognition in the 100 years that had passed Jack knew his way to boarding house without really looking up.

'Welcome to the Mermaid Inn!' Jack announced as he and Doctor turned a corner and stood in front of a large stone building. The Doctor could see from grand stone mullions, buttress and gargoyles that he Inn had once been quite a impressive building, but the need to service sailors and dock workers had eliminated the need for grandness, and had left it distinctly unloved. He suspected that the carved limestone was one of the few remaining remnants of its more impressive past; this was confirmed as he followed Jack inside. The hazy light of the mid afternoon sun vanished as Jack and the Doctor entered the building; the heavily carved bar with high shelves behind, stretched down the one wall of the large main room, its rich dark wood was chipped and dented. The panelling and paper on the walls and ceiling were stained with pipe smoke and the coal dust brought in by its patrons. Jack's eyes flicked around the room, dock workers in their heavy boots and thick wool waistcoats sat at round tables, each hardened face sporting a bushy moustache. They drank beer from thick glasses and ate hearty food served in heavy white bowls provided by a stream of girls; their long skirts brushed the dusty floor, their corseted torsos brimming with soft pink flesh.

'Nice place this Jack!' The Doctor commented sarcastically

'Oddly' replied Jack, his eyes still scanning each girl in the room, 'it seems cleaner than I remember, and the girls look…..better.'

'Jack! Not what we are here for!'

'Not what I mean….There she is.' Jack motioned to a women at the far end of the bar- she was better dressed than the other girls, fine red cloth a stark comparison to her pale skin, she wrote carefully in a large ledger her face softly lit by the oil lamp at her side.

The Doctor followed Jack as he made his way across the room, he stood by the bar – the women not noticing his presence, 'Rebecca' said Jack, she looked up and as she saw his face her shock was obvious, but as she spoke there was anger 'Jack Harkness, it has been a long time, what brings you back here?' She lifted a panel in the bar and came to stand in front of Jack.

'Rebecca,' Jack smiled 'It is good to see you again, you look well' Rebecca's examined Jack, then moved to the tall man at his side 'Oh, this is my friend the Doct…..' but before he could finish Rebecca had pulled back her right hand and punched Jack square in the face. Jack fell back grabbing the side of the bar to steady himself, and as the eyes of the inn customers looked over, Rebecca lent over the dazed Captain and whispered, 'Converse trainers Jack? Your friend is not very Victorian, and you bloody left me here.'

'It is not what you think…' Jack pleaded as he pulled himself back to his feet, 'let me explain.' Rebecca's face was flushed with anger but her eyes had begun to fill with tears. The Doctor lent into her, 'You should hear him out. It is not what you think. But nice right jab, I don't normally condone violence but in his case..' he smiled. Rebecca's face softened and she smiled back at the Doctor, 'You better come through here.' She turned on lead the Doctor though a door marked private, Jack followed stumbling slightly still dazed, and with blood dripping from his nose.


End file.
